


Невозможное

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Камчатская родня [5]
Category: Original Work, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>альтернативный вариант "Камчатской родни" и ее продолжений. А если бы Андрей жил в XVIII веке и тогда бы вошел в дружную семью Калленов-Калининых? И тогда же познакомился бы с Мариусом Римским?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невозможное

Андрей знал, что эта встреча рано или поздно состоится. Знал с того самого дня, как впервые прочел легенду о своем предке и тезке, на которого, по словам своих родственников, был чрезвычайно похож – а слова эти повторялись в доме Калининых весьма часто, и трудно было их не запомнить.  
– Порой я с трудом верю своим глазам, – услышал как-то Андрей тихий голос Кирилла, главы семейства, уже давно ставшего для Андрея родным отцом. – Когда смотрю на Андрея, мне кажется, что тот портрет, увиденный мной в Вольтерре, явился передо мной во плоти… Сходство просто невероятное!  
Андрей знал, о каком портрете говорит Кирилл. Когда-то этот портрет его предок написал собственной рукой. Изобразил самого себя. И лишь это изображение, а не самого Андрея, получил в дар его полночный красноодетый гость. Получил и ушел с миром…  
Андрей помнил, как удивлялся, читая это – что ни говори, а странно себя повел тот упырь, совсем не так, как прочие, о которых рассказывают страшные сказки. И теперь Андрей знал, что обычные упыри точно не поступили бы так. Но не Мариус Римский.  
По словам Кирилла, странностей у этого древнего бессмертного хватало, и пристрастие к красной одежде было лишь одной из них. А другой его особенностью было завидное упорство в достижении цели. Причем время тут особой роли не играло – да и что оно для бессмертного?  
И узнав об этом, Андрей понял, что его сходство с легендарным предком не ограничивается внешностью. Видно, и судьба у них общая… И странное предчувствие не покидало Андрея, превращаясь в уверенность – ему тоже суждено встретиться с Мариусом Римским.  
На самом деле пугало это Андрея совсем не так сильно, как могло бы – а вернее, не пугало совсем. Трудно испугаться, если сызмальства рос в семье бессмертных. Да и чего ждать – он хоть как, но представлял. И семье о своих мыслях старался особо не распространяться, хоть и не забывал, что Эдуард легко может прочесть все самые тайные помыслы, да и Дмитрий легко чувствует малейшее волнение.  
Но если его кузены что-то и знали, они были слишком деликатны, чтобы говорить об этом. И беспокоиться им вроде было тоже не о чем. И самому Андрею тоже. Но тем не менее он волновался, чувствуя, что до эта встреча уже не за горами. Видимо, опять сослужил службу его дар – тот самый, из-за которого, собственно, Андрей и очутился когда-то на попечении своей дальней и весьма необычной родни.  
Но вот что принесет эта встреча…  
* * *  
Все случилось в один день. Сперва Алиса вдруг смолкла посреди веселой беседы, глядя в пустоту остановившимся взглядом, и выдохнула:  
– Решение принято. Он прибывает сюда.  
– Кто? – спросил Андрей, но получить ответ от кузины не успел. В комнату вошли Кирилл и Эдуард, и по их взглядам Андрей понял, что они «говорят без слов», и явно о чем-то важном. А еще он заметил в руках Кирилла письмо. И сразу понял:  
– Кажется, нам надо ждать гостя?  
Кирилл, услышав голос Андрея, посмотрел на него как-то взволнованно:  
– Это неожиданно. Честно говоря, я и представить себе не мог, что доведется его увидеть…  
– О ком ты? – впрочем, Андрей уже знал ответ.  
– О Мариусе Римском.  
– Мариус Римский? – изумленно переспросила Роза. – Это тот самый, о котором ты рассказывал, папа? Но… я была уверена, что он – только легенда!  
– Мариус сам приложил немало усилий, чтобы о нем думали именно так, – заметил Кирилл, чуть улыбнувшись. – Он личность загадочная… И весьма экстравагантная. После того памятного пожара в Венеции Мариуса почти все считали погибшим, а он, видимо, не считал нужным в этом разубеждать. Скрывался где-то или путешествовал инкогнито по миру – кто знает… Хотя лично я верю во второе, – Кирилл бросил быстрый взгляд на Андрея.  
– И теперь этот Мариус пожелал вернуться из многовекового забвения? – хмыкнул Миша.  
– Судя по всему, – отозвался Эдуард. – И он намерен навестить нас.  
– И что же ему нужно?  
Кирилл помедлил с ответом и произнес, словно нехотя:  
– Полагаю, Андрей, он хочет встретиться с тобой.  
Андрей-то так и знал… Но что из этого выйдет?  
Кажется, не его одного тревожил этот вопрос. Эмма взволнованно взглянула на мужа:  
– Ты уверен, что стоит… это допускать? Не говоря уж о том, что Мариус Римский, насколько я помню… отличен от нас.  
– Он не брезгует человеческой кровью? – спросила Роза.  
Кирилл кивнул:  
– Да. Но у него тоже есть свои правила, как я слышал, он питается исключительно…  
– Людьми с нечистой совестью, – закончил Эдуард с усмешкой. – Как я когда-то.  
Все переглянулись, размышляя.  
– Я уверен, что он с уважением отнесется к нашим правилам, – сказал Кирилл. – И уж точно не причинит вреда Андрею.  
– А зачем ему Андрей?  
И снова тому почудилось волнение в голосе Эммы. Да и ответа никто не знал.  
– В любом случае, отказать ему было бы невежливо, – заметил Кирилл.  
– Да и поздно… – вполголоса добавила Алиса.  
Эмма вздохнула, но почти сразу улыбнулась:  
– Ну что ж… Если уж нам хочет нанести визит сам Мариус Римский, надо постараться принять его, как подобает.  
– Будем стараться, – звонко произнесла Алиса, и все невольно улыбнулись, зная, что ее в семье никто не может превзойти в искусстве принимать гостей.  
* * *  
И, надо отдать ей должное, расстаралась она на славу. Прием превзошел все ожидания. Андрей даже не подозревал, что такой размах возможен в местах, столь далеких от столицы. Впрочем, его семья всегда могла получить все что угодно – средств, несмотря на внешнюю скромность, было немало, да и способы свои.  
Но куда больше приема Андрея поразил тот, для кого все это затевалось. Конечно, прочитав легенду о своем предке, Андрей не раз пытался вообразить, каким был тот странный упырь. Но, как выяснилось, правды и представить себе не мог…  
Мариус Римский прибыл в дом Калининых с последним лучом заката. И этот луч не успел его обжечь, но ярко осветил. Статная фигура, точеный профиль римского патриция, горящие лазоревыми звездами глаза, длинные светлые волосы…  
Как только Мариус ступил на порог, Андрея охватило странное ощущение, что время в комнате, во всем доме замерло, а затем неспешно двинулось назад. Мариус был древен, древен настолько, что семейство Калининых казалось рядом с ним всего лишь детьми. Андрей чуть ли не кожей ощутил эту древность, которой не заслоняли ни неувядающая красота, ни костюм, идеально сшитый по последней моде. Красный костюм.  
Стало чуть не по себе. Подумалось – а ведь таким же Мариус стоял когда-то под окном его предка… Просто чудо, что русокудрый деревенский мальчик устоял перед искушением…  
Андрей еще удивлялся своей последней мысли, когда Мариус подошел к хозяину дома с учтивым поклоном.  
– Добрый вечер вам и вашему семейству, достопочтенный синьор Каллен, – в его мелодичном голосе слышался легчайший отзвук певучей итальянской речи.  
– Большая честь для меня приветствовать вас сегодня в моем доме, синьор Мариус.  
Члены семьи Калининых тоже подтянулись приветствовать. Как всегда, Андрей залюбовался грацией и учтивостью своих кузенов и кузин. И отметил про себя, что Мариус, похоже, весьма галантен. Комплименты у него нашлись для каждого и каждой.  
Но вот Андрей понял, что настала и его очередь.  
– Синьор Мариус, позвольте представить вам моего племянника, Андрея.  
Показалось, что в голосе Кирилла вдруг тоже заиграла напевными нотками итальянская речь – а затем взгляд синих глаз гостя обратился на Андрея. И что-то зажглось в этом взгляде такое… Сердце екнуло, но Андрей подумал – наверняка это просто оттого, что он никогда раньше не встречал «обычного» вампира, от которых так отличалась его родня. Да еще настолько древнего.  
– Рад знакомству, – Мариус почти пропел это, вежливо наклоняя голову.  
– Для меня тоже большая честь… – почему-то Андрей запинался. – Видеть столь выдающегося бессмертного.  
Мариус вдруг улыбнулся.  
– Что такое бессмертие рядом с жизнью и ее чудесами… Не так ли, досточтимый Stregoni benefici? – обратился он к Кириллу. – Красота, повторяющаяся многократно, расцветающая вновь и вновь, через века, не наперекор времени, а по его законам – это ли не бессмертие!  
Говорилось это не Андрею, но смутился почему-то он. Чтобы понять вложенный в слова смысл, не нужно было обладать никаким даром. Мариус увидел то, что ожидал увидеть, нашел, что искал. И его это радовало. А вот как к этому отнестись Андрею?  
Над этим он размышлял весь вечер – и видел, что его семья просто очарована Мариусом. От былой настороженности не осталось и следа. Мариус восторженно повествовал об Италии, которая, как он с улыбкой заметил, прекрасна, как раньше – и еще не забыла Stregoni benefici.  
– Полагаю, вам сказал об этом Аро? – спросил Кирилл.  
– Да. Он часто вспоминает о вас… А что до меня… Он бурно радовался моему возвращению, но, как я понял, предпочел бы и дальше бережно хранить у себя то, что я оставил ему когда-то… – Мариус рассмеялся. – И я не смог отказать ему в этой маленькой услуге. Попросил вернуть только одно…  
– Вы говорите о… портрете моего предка? – слова будто сами сорвались с губ Андрея.  
– Да, – вспыхнули радостью синие глаза. – Он уникален. А все остальное… я легко могу приобрести это вновь, если пожелаю. Тем более, что сейчас у меня новый дом, и мне особенно приятно обживать его, наполняя новыми вещами.  
– Вы по-прежнему живете в Венеции? – спросила Эмма.  
Мариус кивнул:  
– Да. Этот город владеет моим сердцем и не отпускает меня… несмотря на все случившееся. Вы хотели бы там побывать, юноша? – Мариус с улыбкой посмотрел на Андрея.  
– Я даже не мечтал об этом… Хоть и не раз слышал о красоте Венеции.  
– Тогда я приглашаю вас к себе.  
И снова екнуло сердце… Но от взгляда не укрылось, что родственники как-то тревожно переглянулись друг с другом. В чем дело?  
– Спасибо за предложение, синьор Мариус. Обещаю, я обдумаю его, – быстро сказал Андрей.  
– Благодарю. Это уже много.  
Мариус легкой тревоги семейства будто и не заметил, а вот Андрей подумал, что при первой возможности надо узнать, в чем же дело. Едва ли сейчас они опасаются, что Мариус способен причинить ему вред. Есть что-то еще…  
– А пока… Смею надеяться, что вы поможете мне оценить в полной мере красоту вашего края, – мягко произнес Мариус, обращаясь к остальным.  
– Охотно, – ответил Эдуард.  
Вскоре началась прогулка. Андрей отправился вместе со всеми – и скоро убедился в том, что между Мариусом и его семьей куда больше сходства, чем показалось вначале. Эта грация хищников, умение двигаться в ночи, сливаясь с ней… Видимо, они были свойственны всем бессмертным. Андрея это завораживало, и становилось даже немного завидно. Утешало лишь то, что и для его собственных глаз ночь не была беспросветной темнотой – и полнилась своей, особенной жизнью. Той, которую Андрей сызмальства учился видеть, раскрывая свой дар.  
Интересно, а Мариус будет охотиться с его родней?  
– Каждую ночь? – донеслись вдруг до Андрея слова Михаила.  
– Именно так.  
– Что ж, думаю, с этим трудностей не возникнет. Я сам могу сопровождать вас, если хотите. Здесь чудесные угодья, но требуют некоторой…  
– Сноровки, – закончил Мариус. – Да, я заметил это…  
Андрей изумился – неужели Мариус Римский и впрямь собирался охотиться так же, как Калинины? Да еще и каждую ночь? Неожиданно. Конечно, если бессмертную жажду надо утолять каждую ночь, наверное, не особо задумываешься о способах, но все-таки… Странно, что Мариус Римский решился изменить своим привычкам. Хочет войти к семье в доверие? Неужели же все… из-за него?  
Но долго думать об этом не получилось – к сожалению или к счастью, Андрей был человеком, а час – довольно поздним. Сами собой начали слипаться глаза. И пришел сон.  
И снилось что-то… Никогда прежде не виденное, и все же такое реальное. Кажется, лунные блики на водной глади венецианских каналов. И там были он и Мариус. Так близко… Слишком близко. И почему-то Андрею было от этого совсем не тревожно, скорее, напротив… И так не хотелось, чтобы сон кончился. Но все же закончился – и проснулся Андрей с удивившим его самого чувством сожаления.  
* * *  
Было чудесное ясное утро, и все в доме шло как обычно.  
– Где же наш гость? – спросил Андрей у Дмитрия.  
– Отдыхает, – ответил тот.  
– Должна заметить, синьор Мариус совершенно очарователен! – сказала Эмма. – Признаться, я волновалась, но теперь вижу, что напрасно…  
– И охотится он замечательно, – добавил Миша. – Я даже не ожидал… Чтобы такой знатный итальянский гость так легко управлялся с медведями! А в скорости он, пожалуй, и тебе, – он взглянул на Эдуарда, – не уступит!  
– Ну за столько лет уж должен был научиться!  
– Это верно! – фыркнул Миша. – Но не на медведях!  
Про себя Андрей был только рад – и тому, что здесь объектом охоты Мариуса Римского стали медведи… и, признаться, тому, что днем он отдыхал – в отличие от хозяев дома, с которыми Андрей намеревался кое-что обсудить.  
– Мне показалось, ты встревожился, когда Мариус вчера пригласил меня в Венецию, – обратился он к Кириллу. – Почему? Ты не доверяешь ему?  
– Дело не только в нем, – серьезно ответил Кирилл.  
– А в чем же еще?  
– В твоем даре. Слишком многие хотели бы им завладеть. Изменив тебя при этом.  
– Ты подозреваешь, что Мариус…  
Кирилл покачал головой:  
– Нет. Он – едва ли. А вот Вольтури… А там их вотчина. Вольтерра не так уж далеко от Венеции. Тем более – для вампира.  
– Думаешь, мне не стоит там и показываться?  
– На мой взгляд, это небезопасно. Вольтури не стесняются в средствах, и Мариус… сомневаюсь, что он в одиночку способен им помешать… Несмотря на то, что сам испытывает к тебе весьма сильный интерес. Ты ведь это заметил?  
– Да, – Андрей почему-то смутился.  
Кирилл улыбнулся:  
– Не стоит так смущаться. Не забывай, он ведь художник. А ты и правда очень похож на своего предка.  
– Только он еще и не отступает от намеченных целей.  
– Почему же тебя это беспокоит?  
– Сам не знаю. Это… неправильно.  
– Не тревожься раньше времени. И потом, мы ведь рядом.  
– Хорошо, я постараюсь.  
И он старался – по крайней мере, до заката.  
… Когда солнце скрылось за горизонтом, Андрей снова увидел Мариуса. Тот явно был в хорошем расположении духа, на щеках играл румянец – и Андрей понял, что Мариус наверняка уже успел поохотиться.  
– А тебе нравится здесь, Андрей?  
– Конечно. Здесь прекрасные места, и они давно уже стали мне домом.  
– Тебе очень повезло.  
– И даже больше, чем я думал, – заметил Андрей. – Ведь я увидел вас. А в детстве я… считал вас сказкой.  
Мариус рассмеялся:  
– Многие так думают. И порой это… к лучшему.  
– А что же будет со мной? Ведь вы… – Андрей запнулся, – прибыли не случайно?  
– Разумеется, не случайно. Я хотел увидеться с тобой.  
– И зачем же?  
– Убедиться, что ты… и вправду его потомок. Наследник.  
– Наследник? – Андрея удивила интонация, с которой Мариус произнес последнее слово.  
– Твой дар очень редок.  
– Дар? Вы хотите сказать, что он был и у моего предка?  
– Ну разумеется. Он ведь смог увидеть меня… настоящим. Тем, кто я есть.  
– А вы… Вам его не хватает?  
– Зачем скрывать… Да, – Мариус грустно улыбнулся. – Хоть я и понимаю, что все сложилось к лучшему для него, но все же… я часто думаю о том, что так и не случилось.  
Андрей не знал, что на это сказать. На душе было тревожно.  
А Мариус продолжал:  
– Я столько лет жил прошлым… воспоминаниями… Только они и оставались мне, ведь все прочее я потерял. Но вот сейчас я смотрю на тебя, и чувствую, что снова возвращаюсь в мир, покинутый мной когда-то… Признаюсь, это почти страшно. Но и упоительно – видеть наяву то, что давно привык считать грезой минувшего.  
– Но ведь я – не он…  
– Да. И об этом мне не следует забывать. Но… надеюсь, ты позволишь мне узнать о тебе больше? О тебе самом. Хотя бы для того, чтобы я… не забывал, – Мариус обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
– Я… попробую.  
И в самом деле, можно ли было отказать? В первую очередь – ради себя самого.  
Это ведь лучший способ борьбы со страхом. И в конце концов – неужели он хуже своего предка?  
* * *  
В какой-то мере Андрею пришлось даже лучше, чем его пращуру – хотя бы замирать от страха ночами не приходилось. Мариус, как вскоре заметил Андрей, за свою долгую бессмертную жизнь научился удивительно хорошо копировать «людские повадки» – настолько хорошо, что Андрей порой забывал, что перед ним древний вампир. Это было удивительно. Но и шло на пользу – вскоре Андрей стал чувствовать себя рядом с Мариусом намного свободнее. Даже о тревогах своих почти забыл. Тем более что Мариус ничего даже в малой степени предосудительного себе не позволял, был неизменно обходителен и вежлив, да к тому же так увлекательно мог повествовать о путешествиях, дальних странах, истории и особенно о живописи, что впору было забыть обо всем на свете, и только слушать, слушать… И смотреть. Увлекаясь беседой, Мариус буквально преображался. И не скажешь, что вампир… Путешественник, ученый… художник, сам достойный картин. Разумеется, он стоил того, чтобы водить с ним дружбу. И Андрей сам не заметил, как перешел с венецианским гостем на ты, и привык к долгим прогулкам в его компании.  
Но если сам Андрей привык к Мариусу, окрестных обитателей гость Калининых удивлял весьма сильно. Андрей убеждался в этом всякий раз, как прогуливался с Мариусом по лесу.  
– Они беспокоятся… – обронил он однажды.  
– О ком ты? – спросил Мариус.  
– О здешних обитателях, – Андрей обвел широким жестом лесную чащу.  
– Но здесь безлюдно, Андрей.  
– А я и не о людях.  
– Я не нравлюсь… здешним волшебным существам?  
Андрей прикрыл глаза, будто прислушиваясь:  
– Скорее, они… удивлены.  
Да, удивление слышалось и в скрипучем говоре леших, и в перешептывании берегинь, и в сплетнях лесавок и болотников. Они смотрели во все глаза – и, кажется, никак не могли наговориться об увиденном.  
– Они… никогда не видели никого, похожего на тебя.  
– Разве на вашей земле никогда не было бессмертных? – искренне удивился Мариус.  
Андрей улыбнулся:  
– Были и есть. Но ты сильно отличаешься от них.  
– И чем же?  
– «Живого из себя строишь»… прости, это они так говорят, а не я.  
– Да, я очень стараюсь, – усмехнулся Мариус. – И что же они еще говорят?  
– Сильный ты. И силу свою таишь, прячешь. Странно им это. Они не понимают, для чего.  
Андрей задумчиво посмотрел на Мариуса.  
– А… для чего, в самом деле?  
– Чтобы дети человеческие не боялись. Да и не только они… Вот ты, – Мариус улыбнулся, – уже ведь не боишься меня, верно?  
– Конечно, нет! Да и с чего мне бояться, я с детства привык…  
– Впрочем, да, ты не как другие… Но вот они… те, о ком ты говорил… как будто боятся?  
Андрей вздохнул:  
– Не совсем…  
Мариус сдвинул брови:  
– И что это значит?  
– Я не уверен, стоит ли тебе это слышать…  
– Говори, не беспокойся, – улыбнулся Мариус.  
– Ну что ж, – Андрей на мгновение отвел глаза. – Они боятся за меня.  
– Да?  
– Именно так. Что ты заберешь меня и я больше не вернусь.  
Мариус остановился:  
– Если бы я был уверен, что они меня слышат…  
– Не сомневайся в этом.  
– Впрочем, меня слышишь ты, и этого достаточно. Поверь, я никогда не заберу тебя… Если ты сам того не захочешь.  
Андрей чуть вздрогнул от этого бархатно-мягкого голоса. Невыносимо захотелось поддаться искушению. Не высказанному, но сладким медом разлитому в голосе, в словах…  
Андрей на мгновение прикрыл глаза. И нахлынули такие видения… Ни в одном сне такое не грезилось. Это же неправильно… Неправильно…  
– Мариус… – сорвалось с губ почти умоляющим вздохом.  
– Что? Мне тебя оставить? Если тебе это нужно, я пойму.  
– Ненадолго, пожалуйста, – прошептал Андрей прежде, чем сам успел осознать свои слова.  
– Хорошо, – мягко прозвучало в ответ, и почти мгновенно словно прохладный ветерок овеял лицо Андрея. Открыв глаза, Андрей увидел, что Мариуса рядом нет. Он умел исчезать быстро и бесшумно.  
Странное чувство охватило Андрея – облегчение, смешанное… с сожалением. Что делать со всем этим? И с собой… Если бы он сам понимал, что с ним происходит!  
Он долго бродил по лесу, пытаясь успокоиться, и домой вернулся только когда совсем стемнело.  
… Мариус сидел в гостиной и, кажется, ждал его.  
– Андрей, с тобой все хорошо?  
– Да, все в порядке.  
– Наверное, я должен попросить у тебя прощения… Я расстроил тебя?  
– Скорее поверг в смятение.  
– Прости… – прошептал Мариус, опуская голову.  
– Я ведь – не он, Мариус. Ты помнишь это?  
– Помню, – тихо ответил Мариус. – Не забываю ни на миг. Только от этого не легче. Сегодня в лесу я смотрел в твои глаза, слышал твое сердце… И я не могу тебя оставить. Но не хочу принуждать. Знай одно – я никогда не причиню тебе боли.  
– Да, я знаю.  
– Все, о чем я прошу – не гони от себя. Позволь быть рядом.  
– Хорошо…  
Андрей произнес это – и сам удивился тому, что ощутил внезапную радость. Неужто это уже казалось… правильным? И это… И благодарная улыбка Мариуса, и теплый огонек в синеве его глаз… Как без всего этого жить? Даже если Мариус на самом деле лишь тоскует о том, что так и не случилось… Может, как раз для дружбы это хорошая основа. Для лучшего из того, что можно пожелать. Вот и хорошо же… И все остальные, может, успокоятся – и незримые обитатели окрестностей, и собственная семья, чьи пристальные взгляды Андрей, конечно же, замечал. За ним и Мариусом наблюдали – конечно, не подавая вида. И боялись даже предполагать дальнейшее развитие событий. Хотя, как заметила однажды Роза: «Это приобретает все более итальянский оттенок».  
Андрей посмеивался над этими словами, но не мог не признать, что Роза права. Хотя этот итальянский оттенок был более чем невинным – ну что особенного может быть в том, чтобы играть на фортепьяно вечерами, слушая, как Мариус напевает удивительно мелодичные песни своей родины? Тем более что этими песнями заслушивалось все семейство.  
– Закроешь глаза – и чудится, что ты уже скользишь в гондоле по венецианскому каналу! – мечтательно произнесла однажды Эмма.  
– Может, всей семьей в гости напроситься? – подмигнул Михаил.  
– О, я был бы рад видеть вас у себя, – откликнулся Мариус. – Думаю, тогда Венеция стала бы… еще прекраснее.  
Алиса звонко засмеялась – а Андрей вдруг спиной ощутил, что Мариус смотрит прямо на него. И при всех! Стало жарко. Как жаль, что нельзя выразить свое возмущение молча и не двигаясь с места! Вообще ничего нельзя сказать. Лучше сделать вид, что ничего не происходит.  
– Я уверен, Венеция нас дождется, – мягко сказал Кирилл.  
От Андрея не укрылось то, что слова прозвучали в будущем времени. Значит, не теперь.  
– Как и я, – любезно сказал Мариус.  
* * *  
Андрей еле дождался, пока семейство разойдется по своим делам. Выскользнул из дома – и почти сразу же столкнулся с Мариусом.  
– Что ты здесь…  
– Мне показалось, ты хочешь что-то сказать.  
– Верно. Я хотел спросить… зачем ты заговорил о Венеции?  
– Чтобы пригласить вас всех. Я буду только рад, если смогу ответить на ваше гостеприимство. И увидеть тебя в своем доме.  
– Я знаю, что ты мечтаешь об этом не первый век.  
Мариус на мгновение опустил голову:  
– Зачем ты так?  
– Я вижу, что Кирилл тревожится. И я его понимаю.  
– Я тоже. Но неужели почтенный Stregoni benefici может даже в мыслях допустить, что я способен ради пустой прихоти подвергнуть тебя опасности? Что не понимаю, как драгоценен твой дар, такой соблазнительный для многих? – его синие глаза сверкнули, голос зазвучал почти лихорадочно. – Андрей… Разве же ты, ты сам, хоть на минуту можешь подумать, что я отдам тебя Вольтури? Тебя, моего ангела во плоти… Моего… – по руке Андрея скользнули его задрожавшие прохладные пальцы. – Не отдам. Никому не отдам… – исступленно сорвалось с карминно-алых губ.  
И в чем-то это было пострашнее Вольтури. В конце концов, Вольтури была нужна только сила. Только дар… А не хрупкие чувства и не… Не красота? Не сердце?  
Безумие какое-то…  
– Мариус, очнись, прошу тебя. Не надо таких слов!  
– Я не могу.  
– Но тебя привлекает лишь мое лицо… И твои воспоминания!  
Мариус вдруг встрепенулся:  
– И это причиняет тебе боль? Я слышу, как снова сбилось с ритма твое сердце…  
– Не надо, прошу тебя!  
– А если я скажу тебе, что все не так? Что прошлое тут вовсе не при чем?  
– Не пугай меня так.  
– Я бы никогда не посмел пугать тебя, ангел…  
– Но пугаешь. И зачем ты зовешь меня так?  
– Просто это именно то, что я чувствую. Я приехал сюда за отголоском прошлого, а обрел то, на что и надеяться не смел…  
Андрей замер:  
– О чем ты?  
Синие глаза Мариуса вспыхнули, как звезды:  
– Я люблю тебя.  
Андрей ощутил разом страх и радость. Дыхание перехватило, почудилось, будто земля уходит из-под ног.  
– Мариус…  
– Что, мое сокровище?  
– Ты же понимаешь, что это неправильно? Что так не должно быть?  
– Почему же не должно? Хотя если ты так думаешь – понимаю.  
– Я должен так думать, а вместо этого… думаю совсем о другом.  
– О чем же? – чуть слышно спросил Мариус.  
– О том, что ты жесток, Мариус Римский.  
– Что? – брови Мариуса изумленно взлетели вверх.  
– Ты знаешь… Сейчас мне было бы намного легче, если бы я был просто случайным путником, который на свое несчастье повстречал в лесу вампира! Это было бы ужасно… Но тогда, я по крайней мере, знал бы, что меня ждет… и что происходит… Я почти жалею, что ты не жаждешь моей крови, Мариус!  
– Не говори так!  
– Тогда скажи, чего ты желаешь.  
– Покоя. Но не того покоя, что сулили мне мои враги, желая превратить меня в пепел… И не покоя многовекового сна… Хотя эта мысль порой искушала меня… Но нет! Я хочу иного покоя. Того, что переполняет сердце рядом с тем, кто безмерно дорог…  
– А что тогда будет переполнять меня? Что ждет меня, если ты обретешь то, что желаешь?  
– Я постараюсь, чтобы тебя ждало счастье. Взгляни на меня, спроси у своего сердца, у своего дара, правду ли я говорю… Я не пожалею ничего, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым. Я оберегу тебя от всего, что может причинить тебе боль.  
Андрей в смятении прикрыл глаза:  
– И от своей жажды?  
– Да, – по губам Мариуса скользнула улыбка. – Если ты говоришь о жажде, свойственной всем вампирам. Этого можешь не бояться.  
– А есть что-то еще?  
– Моя жажда быть с тобой… Ее я сдержу едва ли.  
Вот это-то больше всего и пугало.  
– Но я не знаю… смогу ли я выдержать ее, Мариус. Смогу ли принять.  
– Я буду очень осторожен. Конечно, если ты позволишь…  
И снова это прикосновение к руке, легче перышка, но Андрей ощутил, как дрожат прохладные пальцы древнего вампира.  
– Скажи, что ты чувствуешь ко мне, – голос Мариуса звучал почти робко.  
– Я сам не знаю. Если это любовь… то не та, что требует близости. Прости меня, но я пока не понимаю, что со мной происходит… Дай мне время, прошу.  
– Хорошо. Все будет так, как ты скажешь.  
– Я попробую тебе поверить.  
* * *  
В самом деле, ничего другого больше не оставалось – забыть о случившемся было невозможно. Почти так же, как делать вид, что жизнь идет как прежде. Андрей всеми силами отгонял ненужные мысли, смирял заходящееся сердце – но Эдуард и Дмитрий то и дело бросали на него встревоженные взгляды, порой переглядываясь с отцом. А что они могли поделать? И что мог поделать сам Андрей? То, что казалось самым правильным – просто отвергнуть и забыть то, о чем говорил Мариус, – никак не получалось. И все чаще Андрей ловил себя на мысли, что сам этого не хочет. Но если он согласится – во что превратится его жизнь? Кем будет он сам? Смертным компаньоном бессмертного? Или… Что имел в виду Мариус, говоря о жажде быть с ним? Если… грешное влечение… то будь все проклято!  
– Андрей на тебе лица нет! – голос Эммы звучал обеспокоенно и вместе с тем решительно. – Кажется, ты стал плохо спать… Что с тобой?  
– Ничего особенного, не беспокойся.  
– Как я могу не беспокоиться? – Эмма понизила голос. – Это… Мариус? Он что-то сделал?  
Андрей вздрогнул:  
– Почему ты так решила?  
– Вы были неразлучны, а теперь ты как будто держишься в стороне от него.  
– Нет, не сделал. Но… очень хотел.  
– О чем ты? – встревожилась Эмма.  
– О наших с ним отношениях.  
– Ты хочешь сказать…  
– Он сказал, что любит меня. И просил остаться с ним.  
– Это… Он такой. И тебе я бы его любви не желала.  
Андрей устало улыбнулся:  
– История повторяется, верно? Мой предок избежал этого. Вот только боюсь, что я все же слабее, чем он…  
– Это не так, – послышалось в ответ, и в комнату вошел Кирилл. – Я знаю, что ты сильный, Андрей. И ты с этим справишься.  
– Спасибо. Мне не хватало именно этих слов!  
– Только их? – Кирилл улыбался, но глаза смотрели серьезно.  
– Почти что так.  
– Ты же знаешь, если нужна помощь…  
– Конечно. Я вас люблю.  
Эмма обняла его. И, глядя через ее плечо, Андрей понял, что Кирилл о чем-то напряженно раздумывает. Ищет выход из ситуации? Или уже что-то решил?  
– Андрей, если тебе не трудно… Я прошу тебя сегодня вечером остаться дома, – произнес он.  
– Хорошо…  
Про себя Андрей удивился – зачем это понадобилось? Но Кириллу уж точно виднее.  
* * *  
И Андрей остался. Сидел за книгой, но сосредоточиться на чтении никак не мог. Все вроде шло, как обычно, но вот Мариуса что-то не было видно. Даже отправься он на охоту – ему полагалось бы уже вернуться. Семейство Калининых, между тем, как будто и вовсе не беспокоилось о госте.  
Выгнали они его, что ли? Андрей нахмурился. Что бы там ни было – такого исхода он не хотел.  
Но вот Мариус наконец-то вошел в дом. И не один, а в компании Кирилла. Оба обсуждали охоту – чересчур оживленно, как показалось Андрею.  
– Олени, может быть, и не самое питательное блюдо, но охота на них имеет свою особую прелесть, – с улыбкой говорил Кирилл.  
– О да, – кивнул Мариус. – Я вас понимаю… Оленья охота навевает воспоминания о старых временах, не так ли?  
– Верно. Прошу меня простить, возможно, я чересчур увлекся этими воспоминаниями и позабыл… о ваших нуждах, синьор Мариус?  
– О, что вы, не тревожьтесь… Я сыт. Оленей было более чем достаточно, – Мариус вдруг вздохнул. – Мне даже жаль, что в Венеции я не смогу повторить такое, но что поделать…  
Глаза Кирилла чуть сузились, а сердце Андрея вдруг екнуло.  
Мариус продолжал:  
– Прошу простить меня за доставленные хлопоты, Stregoni benefici… И спасибо вам за гостеприимство.  
– Что? – Андрей отбросил книгу. – Мариус, что это значит?  
Мариус перевел на него взгляд и улыбнулся:  
– Время, проведенное здесь, было замечательнейшим, и то, что я получил – бесценно… Но дела не ждут. Мне пора возвращаться домой.  
Андрей должен был бы облегченно выдохнуть… Но не смог. Грудь внезапно стеснило.  
– Но… Вы же не уйдете прямо сейчас? – спросила Роза.  
Мариус покачал головой:  
– Путь до Венеции долог. Я должен преодолеть возможно большую его часть до рассвета.  
– Ты хочешь уйти не простившись? – Андрей заставил себя улыбнуться. – Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой…  
– Ну разумеется, – кивнул Мариус.  
– Подожди одну минуту, Андрей, – вмешался Кирилл.  
– Хорошо. Подожди меня в моей комнате, Мариус, я сейчас.  
Мариус кивнул и удалился.  
Андрей бросил на Кирилла быстрый взгляд.  
– Уверен ли ты, что стоит это делать? – спросил Кирилл. – Это лишь причинит боль… ему.  
– Но и… вселит надежду.  
– Тебе это важно?  
– Да.  
Кирилл пристально посмотрел на него и вздохнул:  
– Что ж… Ступай, поговори с ним.  
– Спасибо тебе.  
Андрей благодарно улыбнулся и направился в свою комнату.  
Мариус уже ждал его там.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Андрей, едва закрыв двери. – Почему ты так внезапно решил отбыть?  
– Разве внезапно? Загостившийся гость рискует стать обузой.  
– Загостившийся? – Андрей подошел ближе. – Мариус, скажи правду, что произошло?  
– Ничего, что стоило бы твоей тревоги, поверь… – Мариус на мгновение отвел глаза.  
– Я знаю, что Кирилл просил меня сегодня остаться дома не напрасно. Он говорил с тобой? Что он тебе сказал?  
– Ты напрасно волнуешься, – мягко произнес Мариус. – Stregoni benefici всего лишь озвучил мои собственные мысли… И при этом был предельно мягок и деликатен. Куда больше, чем я того заслуживаю.  
– О, правда?.. И что же это за… твои собственные мысли?  
– Я люблю тебя, ангел. Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил это. Просто знал. Но я не имею права принуждать тебя, а уж тем более – ломать твою жизнь. Не за тем твоя семья так оберегала тебя все эти годы… Я знаю, они хотят тебе счастья. Настоящего, человеческого счастья. И ты его заслуживаешь. Как и всего, что может дать молодость, жизнь и солнечный свет. Ты будешь счастлив, я знаю. И однажды полюбишь… И сердце твое забьется чаще от счастья, а не от страха…  
Мариус улыбался, но его глаза… Их ясная синева напоминала море во время шторма. Ему было очень тяжело.  
Андрей сам не понял, как эта потемневшая синева словно притянула его заставив шагнуть ближе.  
– Это… и правда твои мысли, Мариус?  
– Это мысли. Но… не чувства.  
Тихий голос словно резанул ножом по сердцу, и Андрей понял – он не может отпустить Мариуса вот так…  
– Мариус… Скажи, что мне сделать? Что я могу? – вырвалось у него. – Для тебя…  
В темной синеве мелькнула искорка какой-то отчаянной надежды.  
– Если я могу просить…  
– Да.  
– Тогда… Позволь мне обнять тебя, сокровище мое. Всего на миг. Только обнять и ничего больше, клянусь тебе!  
– Ох, ну что ж… Будь по-твоему.  
Мгновение Мариус смотрел на него, будто не веря, затем шагнул вперед – и обнял, прижав к своей груди так бережно и нежно, как что-то бесконечно хрупкое и драгоценное. Трепещущие пальцы скользнули по волосам, по плечам – и замерли. Андрей услышал, как судорожно выдохнул Мариус, видел, как дрогнули его губы, затенились ресницами синие глаза… Казалось, Мариус стремится запомнить его – взглядом, прикосновениями, напитаться живым стуком сердца, дыханием, теплом… И не отпускать еще хоть миг…  
И какими же нежными показались Андрею эти прохладные объятия… Прохладные, но не холодные. Ему тоже совсем не хотелось их покидать. И задумываться – а почему, собственно? – тоже. Волшебство ведь.  
– Мio angelo, mio amante… – тихий шепот соскользнул с бессмертных губ, затерялся в волосах. И, будто эти слова развеяли сладостные чары – Мариус уронил руки и отступил на шаг.  
– Довольно, – выдохнул он. – Этого слишком много…  
А уж как много этого было Андрею! В полном смятении он смотрел на Мариуса – и сердце его, казалось, готово было вырваться из груди. Рвануться к нему… Лишь каким-то чудом – или безумием? – Андрей сумел сдержать его и перевести дыхание.  
– Ну что ж… пора прощаться, – тихо сказал Мариус.  
– Но… не навсегда же? – вырвалось у Андрея. – Мы еще увидимся, правда?  
– Ты хотел бы этого?  
Андрей закусил губу. Он прекрасно понимал, что лучше всего ему, наверное, было бы никогда больше не видеть Мариуса Римского, но…  
– Да.  
Мариус улыбнулся, и глаза его как будто чуть посветлели:  
– Ты помнишь легенды? Вампир может войти в дом, только если его пригласят, позволят войти… И позволение это не имеет срока. Ты позволишь мне войти к тебе? Ты откроешь мне двери? Мне достаточно лишь твоего слова, ангел…  
Андрей вскинул голову:  
– Да. Мои двери открыты для тебя, Мариус Римский.  
– Благодарю тебя, ангел. Мы еще встретимся. Обещаю.  
Мариус церемонно поклонился и, повернувшись, вышел из комнаты.  
* * *  
И казалось – все пойдет, как прежде. Да так, по сути, и было… Но не во всем. Сны. Или даже видения? Они являлись почти каждую ночь, не давая покоя. Зовя в другой мир. В тот, который Андрей знал лишь по старинным книгам и рассказам Кирилла. Венеция, ее бесчисленные каналы… И роскошные залы старинного палаццо, которых Андрей никогда не видел, но как будто узнавал. Неужто память предка? Или Мариус как будто показывал ему все на расстоянии? Звал к себе?  
Неужели надеялся на что-то? Хотя ведь Андрей сам оставил ему надежду… Сам толком не понимая – зачем. Неужели короткое объятие могло так свести с ума? Хотя во время этого объятия Андрей с невероятной силой ощутил чувства Мариуса. Его любовь. И эта любовь была как пламя, которое невозможно скрыть, утаить… Оно, наверно, прямо-таки пожирает его изнутри. Такое даже представить сложно. И тем больнее, что не можешь ответить тем же. Не должен. Хотя искушение и неимоверно велико.  
Поймав себя на этой мысли, Андрей вздрогнул. Что с ним стало? Он сходит с ума? Давно ли подобное казалось ему немыслимым?  
Нет, надо очнуться. Надо жить обычной жизнью… Учиться, познавать мир… И, может быть, встретить… кого-то… Кто станет для него всем миром. И все будет правильно. Так, как Мариус ему и желал. Пытался пожелать. И семья, видимо, желала того же самого. Алиса даже заговорила о том, что Андрею надо бывать в свете, негоже молодому человеку вести жизнь затворника… Познакомиться с кем-нибудь пора бы…  
Андрей ничего против не имел. А мысль о том, как он попадет в свет из ставшей родной лесной глуши, его волновала в последнюю очередь. Семья все устроит. Она же его всегда на руках носила. Порой в самом прямом смысле. Оставалось только ждать.  
…И ожидание было недолгим. Уже через две недели Алиса объявила, что семейство отправляется на званый вечер. В один из лучших домов местной столицы.  
– Я просто уверена, Андрей, ты будешь украшением этого вечера!  
– Смеешься, сестренка? Зачем смотреть на кого-то еще, если есть вы?  
– Это ты зря так. Не надо себя недооценивать. И потом, ты ведь тоже один из нас! И те, у кого есть глаза, это увидят.  
– Надо же…  
А про себя Андрей подумал – ведь уже увидели… Невольно вспомнился Мариус. Может, конечно, он один такой… Да ведь и правда – трудно найти похожего на него… Если не невозможно.  
Нет, нет, не думать об этом! Тем более, что от мыслей отвлек Эдуард, с ослепительной улыбкой вопросивший:  
– Готовы ли вы в путь, дорогой кузен?  
– Разумеется. Но, полагаю, путь будет долгим…  
– Не думаю.  
– Почему же?  
– Потому что добираться будете с моей помощью.  
– Бегом? То есть ты бегом, а я…  
– Именно, – Эдуард сделал приглашающий жест. – Прошу!  
Андрей засмеялся. Почти беззаботно. И по-детски легко устроился у кузена за спиной. Вернее – на спине, крепко обняв за шею. Это было очень удобно. Не говоря уж о том, что необычайно быстро. Никакие кони не сравнятся. А Андрей к такому способу передвижения привык уже давно. Даже глаз не закрывал. Все равно моргнуть ими не успеешь, как уже будешь на месте.  
Так вышло и в этот раз. Когда Эдуард остановился, Андрей увидел рядом и остальных – в полном блеске и в бальных нарядах. Даже волосы не растрепались! Как всегда, семья выглядела ослепительно. Сомневаться не приходилось – все взгляды будут обращены только на них.  
Андрей убедился в этом, едва переступив порог. Здесь их знали. А кто еще и не знал – тоже заметили. Да и как было не заметить, если одна Роза с легкостью могла затмить всех гостей! Едва она вошла в зал, Андрей заметил направленные на нее взгляды и понял – без сердечных драм не обойдется. И ведь так каждый раз!  
Да, все как обычно…  
Впрочем, проводив взглядом Кирилла и Эмму, закружившихся в танце, Кирилл понял, что в этот раз кое-что изменилось. Сам он тоже удостоился весьма внимательного взгляда. Заинтересованного именно им. Любопытно… Кто же это?  
Андрей взглянул на рассматривающую его незнакомку. Похоже, у барышни немецкая кровь. Признанной красавицей ее не назовешь, но что-то особое было то ли в ее рыжих волосах, то ли во взгляде, играющем странным огоньком. Ум. Проницательность. И еще какая-то опасная сила. Что-то, чему Андрей не мог подобрать названия, просто ощутил. Опасное… и притягательное. Может, она тоже?.. Не совсем обычная?  
Во всяком случае, оставить ее без внимания Андрей не мог. Подошел ближе. Поклонился, улыбнулся.  
– Добрый вечер, – и с непонятным облегчением увидел на ее лице ответную улыбку.  
Так началось их знакомство.  
* * *  
Ленхен – именно так ее звали. Ленхен Вейденбах. Насчет немецкой крови Андрей не ошибся. Впрочем, ее семья жила в России уже очень давно. Чуть ли не с петровских времен. Ленхен могла бы считать Россию родиной – и все же повторяла, что каждый день жизни здесь не перестает ее удивлять, принося что-то новое, неожиданное…  
– Как, например, встречу с вами, – заметила она с улыбкой.  
– Что же во мне такого неожиданного, сударыня?  
– О, не скромничайте. Вы вошли – и мне почудилось, что время замерло и повернулось вспять. Ваше лицо… сейчас таких уже не встретить.  
– Ну что вы, право…  
– Но так и есть. И дело не только во внешности. В вас есть нечто… необычное. Вы непохожи на других.  
– Что ж, этот комплимент я с легкостью могу вернуть обратно, сказав то же самое о вас.  
– Неужели? – рассмеялась Ленхен.  
– Так и есть. В вас тоже есть что-то весьма необычное. Какая-то тайна.  
– И почему же я сама ее не знаю?  
– В самом деле? Ну что ж, если вы не против, мы могли бы разгадать ее вместе.  
– Я ничуть не возражаю.  
Ленхен рассмеялась – и Андрей ощутил, что его сердце забилось чаще. Неужели же эта встреча не случайна? И наверняка будет не последней, Андрей чувствовал – им обоим не хочется упускать друг друга из виду… Меж ними уже возникла какая-то связь. И это чувство было новым, непохожим на все, что Андрей испытывал прежде. Что ж, пусть продолжается… Андрей чувствовал, что заинтригован. И старался видеться с Ленхен почаще. Семья не препятствовала, скорее уж наоборот. Им казалось, что Ленхен – подходящая партия. Хороша собой, из уважаемой семьи, а главное – совершенно «земная» женщина, которая заставит Андрея позабыть о том, что чуть было не произошло в его жизни.  
И не так уж они были неправы – Андрей замечал, что с тех пор, как он увлекся Ленхен, сны-видения о Венеции стали посещать его намного реже. А с девушкой было о чем поговорить – казалось, она знала ненамного меньше Мариуса со всем его тысячелетним опытом. Андрея это поражало – он еще не встречал девушки, которая бы так увлекалась историей и всяческими древностями. Ему казалось, что девушкам это и вовсе несвойственно, но Ленхен, как видно, была исключением. Одна из первых женщин-ученых. И что еще отличало ее от остальных – она не пыталась явно флиртовать с Андреем, дамское кокетство, похоже, было ей вовсе незнакомо. Но в ее взгляде и голосе читалось такое неприкрытое восхищение Андреем, что устоять было трудно. Вскоре он был влюблен по гроб жизни. И не пытался это утаить, да и можно ли – с такой семьей! Дима ходил с постоянной улыбкой, чуть было не хмелея от чувств Андрея, Эдуард прятал понимающий огонек в глубине золотых глаз, а Алиса… Алиса наверняка знала все еще раньше самого Андрея! И все за него радовались. Андрей догадывался, что даже благословения просить не придется. Ну и замечательно. Значит, дело только за ним самим. Вернее, за ним и Ленхен. И пусть только она согласится!  
И даже странно, почему Андрей ощущал незнакомую ему прежде робость, не решаясь завести разговор о том, что сейчас для него было важнее всего. Он сам себе удивлялся. Но, наверно, это и был признак настоящей любви.  
* * *  
В один из вечеров Андрей решил про себя, что сегодня уж непременно сделает любимой предложение. Но, едва увидев ее, вдруг понял, что настроение у Ленхен совсем не романтическое.  
– Что-то случилось?  
– Нет, ничего… Просто мне плохо спалось сегодня. И… мне стыдно.  
– Стыдно? Отчего же?  
– Я должна была бы видеть во сне тебя, а вместо этого…  
– Неужели тебе снились кошмары?  
Ленхен кивнула:  
– Я бы забыла об этом, но это повторяется уже которую ночь подряд…  
– Расскажи? Может… от этого страхи испарятся? Я по себе знаю – это помогает…  
– Рассказать? – вздохнула Ленхен. – Но все помнится так смутно…  
– Неужели совсем ничего не помнишь?  
– Я помню только… что кто-то угрожает мне. Кто-то пугающий и могущественный. А я совершенно беспомощна и могу только ждать… И надеяться, что меня спасут. Вернее… – Ленхен вдруг опустила глаза, – что меня спасешь ты.  
– Я? Разумеется, всегда спасу!  
– Я в это верю… И мне легче от этой мысли. Пусть даже вдруг окажется, что это не просто сон…  
– Неужели ты думаешь, что твой сон может сбыться?  
– Я почти в этом уверена.  
– Но почему же?  
– Потому что… такое уже бывало.  
Андрей внутренне вздрогнул. Неужели он не ошибся? Неужели вот она – тайна, которую он почувствовал в Ленхен?  
– Ты расскажешь?  
Ленхен вдруг покраснела:  
– Например, я… заранее знала, что мы встретимся, потому что…  
– Ты видела меня во сне?  
– Да. И так ясно…  
– Надо же… Трудно даже поверить.  
– Мне и самой было трудно. Я думала, наяву не бывает таких, как ты…  
– Я от твоих слов едва не плачу… От счастья. И… прошу тебя, не беспокойся из-за своего сна. Даже если он сбудется… обещаю, я буду рядом!  
– Спасибо тебе!  
– Не надо благодарить. Ведь это все, чего я хочу – быть рядом с тобой всегда…  
– Я тоже очень хочу этого…  
– Тогда… я прошу тебя стать моей женой.  
– О, я так счастлива! И, конечно, согласна!  
Ленхен просто сияла от счастья. И Андрей про себя посмеялся над своей недавней робостью. Все складывалось так восхитительно… И зачем думать о снах?  
* * *  
Но в первую ночь после помолвки Андрею снова приснился сон. Уже начавшая было забываться Венеция… И Мариус. Грустный, печальный. У Андрея сердце защемило во сне. Тоской о том, чего никогда уже не будет. И, проснувшись, он сам удивился этой тоске. У него ведь все хорошо. И Мариус ведь сам желал ему счастья… Разве не порадовался бы за него сейчас? При всем своем невозможном желании…  
Нет, не надо думать об этом. Лучше – о грядущей свадьбе, которая будет уже совсем скоро. Андрей догадывался, что его семья все устроит в мгновение ока, стоит лишь ему пожелать. Ленхен может вообще ни о чем не заботиться… И пусть ее даже дурные сны не тревожат. Если понадобится – Андрей защитит и от них. Он уверен, что сможет. Даже если эти сны вдруг сделаются явью. Он готов на все.  
…Приготовления к свадьбе были в самом разгаре, когда Андрей заметил, что Ленхен вновь терзают какие-то невеселые мысли. На ней просто лица не было.  
– Что случилось? – встревожился он.  
– Сны. Ужасные…  
– Опять? Расскажи, прошу тебя! Может, тогда они уйдут…  
– Сомневаюсь, – вздохнула Ленхен.  
– И все же, расскажи!  
– В сегодняшнем сне меня убили.  
Андрей вздрогнул:  
– В самом деле кошмар… И… кто это сделал?  
– Злые, страшные, темные… Они хотели захватить мир! – Ленхен всхлипнула и прижалась к нему. – Я не могла спастись от них…  
– Это потому что меня не было рядом! Скоро все закончится!  
– Я бы так этого хотела… Но что делать?  
– Поскорее пожениться.  
– Ты думаешь, это…  
Андрей улыбнулся:  
– Обещаю, я не подпущу к тебе эти кошмары!  
– Спасибо, любимый мой!  
Ленхен обняла его и поцеловала так жарко, как, наверное, полагалось бы целовать лишь после свадьбы. Андрей чуть с ума не сошел. Новое, неведомое пламя волной прокатилось по жилам.  
Скорее бы, скорее… Лишь каким-то чудом удалось сдержать себя. Ну да уже скоро они будут неразлучны…  
Правда, Ленхен и сейчас не желала его отпускать.  
– Останься… – прошептала она. – С тобой рядом я не думаю ни о чем плохом…  
– Останусь… Хотя бы до ночи!  
– Да… побудь со мной, пока я не засну.  
– Конечно!  
Да, это против правил приличия, мелькнуло в голове Андрея. Но ведь Ленхен так просит, и она в опасности… Андрей верил, что семья его поймет, если узнает. Это ведь святое. Да и Алиса наверняка предупредит… Все правильно. Все так, как и должно быть. И Ленхен, похоже, тоже так считала – и не собиралась выпускать Андрея из объятий. Вообще ни на минуту.  
– Как можно быть таким прекрасным и таким… настоящим? – шептала она, осыпая его поцелуями.  
– Все для тебя, любовь моя! Все, что ты видишь… Все, что есть у меня…  
– Все? – спрашивала она с непонятным блеском в глазах.  
– Да, все!  
– Ах, Андрей, какое же это счастье!  
Голос Ленхен звенел таким неподдельным восторгом, что немудрено было потерять голову. А поцелуи любимой были все жарче… Как тут остановишься и возьмешь себя в руки? Страсть горячила кровь… и не только она. Андрей ощущал что-то еще, чему даже не знал названия, некую силу, притягивающую его к Ленхен. Только сейчас это его не пугало. Напротив, отчаянно хотелось поддаться этой силе. Еще немного и… Оба переступят последнюю черту! И сердце трепетало почти испуганно – но так сладко… Они же все равно будут нераздельны…  
И вдруг… Андрей сам не понял, что произошло. Словно вспышка полыхнула под сомкнувшимися в истоме веками – золото и синь… И разгоряченное тело обдало внезапной прохладой, которой просто неоткуда было взяться сейчас…  
Он выпустил Ленхен из объятий, отступил на шаг.  
– Андрей… что случилось? – она изумленно смотрела на него, с трудом переводя дыхание.  
– Мы не можем, Ленхен… Мы не должны.  
– Но… почему?  
– Мы еще не женаты. И ты ведешь себя… неподобающе.  
Он сам не ожидал, что скажет так. И она – тоже.  
– Андрей, ты же меня любишь!  
– Да. И именно поэтому я не хочу сейчас совершать ничего неподобающего. Хочу дождаться нашей свадьбы.  
Ее лицо исказилось. Всего на миг, но Андрей успел заметить. И это были совсем не те эмоции, которых можно было ожидать. Как будто… у нее сорвался какой-то план. И она не просто досадует, а разозлилась.  
Как же мерзко сомневаться в любимой женщине… И не знать, как поговорить с ней об этом. Ведь даже суть сомнений была ему не ясна.  
– Тебе… еще нужна моя защита? По-моему, нам бы стоило побыть сейчас порознь.  
– Я… едва ли усну сегодня, – выдохнула Ленхен.  
– Я тоже.  
– Но ночь без тебя будет невыносимой…  
– Хорошо, я останусь. Только если мы ляжем в разных комнатах.  
– Как тебе угодно, – на удивление легко согласилась Ленхен.  
Андрей вздохнул. Куда подевались все восторги… Словно ветром сдуло. И… почему, почему все случилось именно так? Почему в пылу поцелуев Андрей внезапно припомнил синий взор Мариуса Римского? Он же любит Ленхен. Не Мариуса… Так почему же… Наваждение какое-то! Только вот к кому из двоих это слово относилось? Об этом думал Андрей, лежа без сна – и одновременно прислушивался к тому, что происходило в комнате Ленхен.  
Она тоже не спала. И тихо, но отчетливо бранилась по-немецки. Конечно, познания Андрея в немецком были не настолько глубоки, но общий смысл был очевиден. И все это ему очень не нравилось. Было больно – и как-то тревожно. И что самое странное – не за Ленхен тревожно, а за себя. А ведь еще недавно… Был на седьмом небе от блаженства, и верил – так будет всегда… Что же случилось?  
* * *  
Перед самым рассветом Андрея все же сморила дремота. И в смутных, неясных грезах ему снова являлся Мариус. Печальный и любящий. И странный жар томил во сне, и так хотелось давней прохлады его объятий… Безумие.  
– Пожалуйста… – шептал Андрей сквозь сон, сам не понимая, о чем просит. Зато Мариус, видимо, знал. И ответ таился в лазоревой бездне его глаз. Если бы рассмотреть его… Поближе… Еще хотя бы мгновение…  
Андрей резко распахнул глаза, просыпаясь. Сердце бешено колотилось.  
Что же происходит? И с ним… и с Ленхен?  
…Против ожиданий Андрея, Ленхен была мила и приветлива, будто и не помня о вчерашнем. Будто ночью в нее демон какой вселился. Но спрашивать и даже напоминать Андрей не решился. Равно как и рассказывать семье о происшедшем. И будет видно, как дальше жить.  
А между тем свадебные приготовления набирали обороты. Ленхен звала Андрея к себе, показывалась в разных нарядах… Если бы Андрей хоть на миг позволил себе, он бы подумал – завлекает. Но от таких мыслей он был далек. Не подобает так думать о любимой, с которой вскоре свяжешь свою судьбу. А вот эта мысль вдруг наполнила тоской. Андрей сам удивился – почему? Он ведь любил Ленхен! Неужели всему виной то, что случилось между ними?  
Нет, надо поговорить с ней, надо… Вместе они найдут решение – и все станет, как было…  
С этой мыслью Андрей направился к Ленхен. А та не смогла сразу его встретить… Кажется, у нее был гость. Какой-то… тоже немец, что ли, судя по акценту. И масон, исходя из его собственных слов. Странно… Неужели Ленхен водит с такими знакомство? И о чем они там шепчутся? Голоса Ленхен совсем не слыхать, а вот гостя… Андрей вдруг поймал себя на том, что напряженно прислушивается. Хотя подслушивать был совсем не привычен.  
– И как ты дала ему ускользнуть?  
Невнятный шепот Ленхен было не разобрать.  
– Это ты так считаешь, что сделала все, что могла! Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько он важен?  
– Да, да!.. Оставьте меня уже!  
– Ты что, влюбилась?  
– Это мое дело!  
– Наше, не забывай!  
– И что вы сделаете, если я не…  
– Тебе лучше этого не знать. Только я вижу, что это не понадобится. Тебе не по нраву проигрыш, верно?  
– Верно.  
– И что ты теперь собираешься делать?  
– Продолжать. Все равно ему некуда деться, и после свадьбы… – Ленхен не договорила.  
Андрей ворвался в комнату.  
– Свадьбы не будет!  
Ленхен остолбенела. И ее гость, молниеносно развернувшийся к дверям – тоже. Неприятный это был тип, скользкий…  
– Хватит меня обманывать! – добавил Андрей.  
– Андрей, о чем ты?  
– Не притворяйся! Я все слышал!  
– Прости, я не хотела…  
– Да неужели? И зачем же я вам нужен?  
– Андрей, ты особенный, ты сам это прекрасно знаешь! И в твоих силах… изменить весь мир, как только ты пожелаешь!  
– И даже так? Но только вопрос – зачем это мне? И вам?  
– Нам – уж мы знаем зачем.  
Это уже сказал тот самый неприятный тип.  
Андрей нахмурился:  
– И с чего вы взяли, что я соглашусь на такое?  
– Из любви к ней.  
– Из любви? – повторил Андрей и усмехнулся, глядя на Ленхен. – А была ли любовь, скажи?  
– Кто знает. То, что началось по расчету, могло стать и настоящим.  
– Но не станет, – Андрей сам удивился тому, как твердо прозвучал его голос. – Прощай, Елена.  
Он повернулся к дверям, но незнакомец вдруг преградил ему дорогу.  
– Ты думаешь, что уйдешь так просто?  
– А ты хочешь мне не позволить? Ты жалок.  
– Напрасно ты так думаешь!  
– Бог и правда на моей стороне!  
– А на моей – силы, которых ты и представить не можешь.  
– На моей, может быть, тоже!  
– Ты и сам не знаешь их! И только мы можем раскрыть их и изменить мир!  
– Это иллюзия! И никто не вправе распоряжаться моей силой кроме меня!  
Андрей протянул руку, собираясь отстранить незнакомца. И того буквально отбросило. Ленхен вскрикнула – то ли испуганно, то ли восхищенно.  
Андрей сам удивился и почти испугался. Неужели он может и это? И… что он еще может натворить в порыве гнева? Нет, лучше не выяснять!  
А незнакомец уже сполз по стене. Не дожидаясь, пока он откроет глаза, Андрей бросился прочь.  
Дороги до дома не запомнил. Очнулся уже на крыльце дома, столкнувшись с взволнованной Алисой.  
– Андрей, что случилось? Я видела, как ты споришь со своей невестой… Что случилось?  
– С бывшей невестой, – выдохнул Андрей.  
– С бывшей? Ты что, разорвал помолвку? Но… почему?  
– Долго объяснять. За ней стоят темные силы. И теперь… Кажется, число тех, кто знает о моем даре, увеличилось.  
– Это… тревожно. Думаю, надо рассказать остальным.  
– Да, наверно, так. Иначе… Кирилл и Эмма не одобрят того, что я расторг помолвку. Вам всем она так нравилась… моя невеста.  
– Но ведь ты же… любишь ее?  
– Кажется, это было наваждение. Именно это, а не… – Андрей тряхнул головой и осекся.  
– О чем ты?  
– Не скажу. Пойдем, надо поговорить со всеми…  
* * *  
Как и ожидал Андрей, Кирилл и Эмма услышанным были изумлены – и поступка Андрея явно не одобряли. Правда, лишь пока не узнали подробностей. Услышав о масонах, Кирилл изменился в лице.  
– Немыслимо! Чтобы эти люди узнали о тебе… Ты понимаешь, как ты рисковал? И я… Я нарушил слово, данное твоим родителям – оберегать тебя!  
– Ты же не мог следить за мной постоянно! А она… Она обманула нас всех! – Андрей поник головой.  
Эмма успокаивающе дотронулась до его плеча.  
– Может, это и к лучшему, что ты узнал об этом сейчас…  
– Но и они об Андрее узнали! – заметил Эдуард. – И уже не забудут…  
– Ты прав, – отозвался Андрей. – А из-за меня они могут разузнать и о вас!  
– Мы что-нибудь придумаем. В конце концов, мы всегда можем уехать.  
При этих словах у Андрея защемило сердце. Совсем не хотелось, чтобы семья снималась с места из-за него. Из-за того, что он… не сумел вовремя понять, что же ему нужно?  
– А не найдут?  
– Их власть пока не простирается на весь мир, – успокаивающе улыбнулся Дмитрий.  
– Надеюсь все-таки, что до этого не дойдет! – сказала Роза. – Я так привыкла к этим местам…  
Андрей, по правде говоря, тоже весьма на это надеялся. Но на сердце все же было неспокойно, оно словно томилось, звало кого-то…  
И Андрей знал, кого.  
«Мариус, Мариус, если бы ты был здесь! Я так хотел бы увидеть тебя и понять, что же со мной происходит… Я совсем запутался… »  
И показалось, будто бы он откликнулся. Словно знакомый голос долетел из немыслимой дали, знакомый взгляд синих глаз коснулся не лица, а самого сердца…  
«Мариус, пожалуйста… Вспомни, как я позволил тебе прийти, когда ты пожелаешь! Мое слово в силе, мои двери открыты… Приди, прошу тебя! Ты мне нужен… »  
Андрей мысленно повторял это, оставшись в своей комнате наедине с собой. Был уже поздний вечер, но спать совсем не хотелось. Хотелось ждать. Его. Почему, что вдруг изменилось – Андрей не задавал себе этих вопросов. Он всматривался в темноту за окном и чутко вслушивался в тишину… Сердце его нетерпеливо билось, он с удивлением чувствовал себя маленьким ребенком, готовым расплакаться с досады, что ему не дают обещанную сладость. Как же он, оказывается, истосковался…  
«Мариус… » – мысленно позвал он снова, и вдруг сердце екнуло. По комнате словно пронесся легкий порыв прохладного ветерка, заставившего затрепетать пламя свечей… И в этом дуновении Андрею вдруг почудился знакомый аромат – сладостнее всех духов, благовоний и ладана. Так пахли волосы Мариуса Римского и его белые руки…  
Может ли быть?  
– Мариус? – сами собой шевельнулись оробевшие губы. – Войди, двери открыты.  
– Здравствуй, Андрей.  
Тихий знакомый голос опередил звук открывающейся двери.  
– Мариус?!  
Андрей не мог даже двинуться с места – только сидеть и смотреть на обретшее плоть видение. Мариус Римский стоял перед ним, словно и не уходил никуда. И хоть бы каплю изменился! И казался очень счастливым.  
– Ты все-таки пришел… – прошептал Андрей.  
– Ты позвал меня, мой ангел, мог ли я не прийти?  
– Значит… ты был недалеко?  
– Что такое для бессмертного расстояние? – Мариус улыбнулся, шагнул ближе. И совсем шепотом произнес: – Я так скучал по тебе… И это длилось так долго…  
– И я… тоже скучал, Мариус. Теперь я могу это сказать…  
– Ты звал меня в тревоге… Что случилось, ангел?  
– Моя тайна попала в плохие руки.  
Мариус нахмурился:  
– Расскажи мне все.  
И Андрей поведал без утайки о последних событиях. Слушая его, Мариус хмурился все больше и больше, глаза его темнели.  
– Тебя… хотели заманить в ловушку!  
– Похоже, так. Мне повезло, что я услышал их разговор. А то был бы теперь женат и в петле. Вот только опасаюсь, что этим дело не кончится.  
– Я тебя защищу. Только позволь.  
– Но что сделать с этими людьми? Они тоже не просты, Мариус. Ты же не собираешься… – Андрей осекся, бросив на Мариуса встревоженный взгляд.  
– Поверь, я осушил бы до капли всякого, кто посмел бы что-то умышлять против тебя, – голос Мариуса звучал серьезно, и не приходилось сомневаться, что именно это он бы и сделал. – Но давай смотреть правде в глаза – тебе это только повредит.  
– Не только мне, – заметил Андрей.  
Губы Мариуса чуть дрогнули:  
– Ты… беспокоишься за меня?  
– Конечно. Ведь ты… – Андрей смутился и умолк. Как высказать то, что сам еще толком не понимаешь?  
– Не стоит тревожиться, – мягко сказал Мариус. – Ты важнее. Я не могу выдавать смертным не предназначенные им тайны, но уж поверь мне – хранить тайны я умею превосходно.  
– О чем ты?  
– Я укрою тебя. Там где ни одни взор, жадный до твоего дара, тебя не увидит.  
– Серьезно? И… где же? – впрочем, еще не успев договорить, Андрей понял, что уже знает ответ. И не просто знает – он его видел. – Венеция? Ты… зовешь меня к себе?  
– Если ты того пожелаешь.  
– Теперь уже да, желаю, – Андрей произнес это твердо, глядя Мариусу в глаза.  
– В самом деле… – тихо прошептал тот. – О, скажи мне, что ты со мной делаешь? Еще немного – и я поверю в то, во что верить нельзя…  
– Подожди. Еще немного… – а вот теперь Андрей пришел в смятение. Близость Мариуса, его взгляд, его запах – все это было словно долгожданный праздник или самый желанный подарок, о котором не осмеливаешься даже мечтать в полную силу, но все же получаешь… Дыхание перехватило странным пьянящим восторгом. – Совсем немного.  
– Все будет так, как ты пожелаешь… Но мы ведь должны сообщить твоей семье? Как они отнесутся к моему визиту?  
– В сложившихся обстоятельствах – могут и благосклонно. А что… Кирилл сердился на тебя в тот раз, скажи честно?  
– Да. Я его не виню, он беспокоился о тебе. И, могу тебя уверить, до скандала не дошло. На это он просто не способен. Так что… – Мариус слабо улыбнулся, – я вправе надеяться на достойную встречу.  
– Кажется, я тоже.  
– Ты хочешь… рассказать им все сейчас?  
– Пожалуй. Но сначала… Я хочу сказать кое-что тебе, Мариус.  
– Да? – вспыхнули синие глаза.  
– Я рад тебе. Очень рад.  
– А я так счастлив это слышать… – Мариус просиял такой улыбкой, что Андрею захотелось зажмуриться. От счастья. Он смутно ощутил, как прохладные пальцы мимолетно коснулись его запястья.  
– Андрей?…  
Голос Эдуарда заставил мгновенно распахнуть глаза – и залиться жарким румянцем, понимая, что сейчас увидел кузен – Андрей сидит рядом с невесть откуда взявшимся Мариусом Римским, а тот, лучась счастливой улыбкой, держит Андрея за руку!  
– Все в порядке, Эдуард. Не удивляйся так, это я позвал Мариуса… Нам нужно поговорить. Всем.  
– Понял. Я передам родителям?  
– Конечно.  
Андрею показалось, что Эдуард на одно мгновение исчез, а затем появился снова – но уже не один. Вся семья уже была в сборе – и немало удивилась при виде гостя Андрея.  
Кирилл выступил вперед:  
– Здравствуй, Мариус.  
– Добрый вечер тебе и твоим домочадцам, Stregoni Benefici. Прошу простить меня за столь неожиданный визит… Но Андрей позвал меня, и я не мог не прийти, ведь дело, как я понял, очень важное.  
– Я понимаю, Мариус. Положение и впрямь непростое. Признаюсь, не такого хотел я для Андрея… Но деваться, кажется, некуда.  
Кирилл вздохнул.  
– Я хочу услышать, что вы предлагаете.  
– Сперва пусть скажет Андрей, – Мариус бросил быстрый взгляд на сидящего рядом Андрея. Тот поднял голову и оглядел семью.  
– Я прекрасно понимаю, чего вы желали бы для меня, но… мой дар уже оказался для кого-то чрезмерно соблазнителен. Кто поручится, что это не будет повторяться снова и снова?  
– И ты хочешь уйти в затворники? – Эмма даже вздрогнула, произнеся это.  
Андрей покачал головой:  
– Нет.  
– Но он будет под моей защитой, – вступил Мариус. – Я даю слово, что буду оберегать его…  
– И весь мир от искушения… – Андрей улыбнулся.  
– Да, так.  
– И сколько это будет длиться? – спросил Кирилл.  
– Столько, сколько он пожелает, – тихо ответил Мариус.  
Кирилл пристально посмотрел ему в глаза:  
– Вы помните наш последний разговор, Мариус?  
– Разумеется. И я признаю вашу правоту, поверьте. И ни за что не стану злоупотреблять. Даю вам слово чести.  
Кирилл усмехнулся с какой-то светлой печалью:  
– Я хотел бы взять с вас другое слово, Мариус… Но, думаю, у Андрея прав на это больше, чем у меня. Ну а ты сам, Андрей… Действительно ли ты готов связать свою судьбу с Мариусом Римским?  
– Теперь уже да.  
– Что ж… Да будет так. И пусть все сложится к лучшему.  
При этих словах Андрей непроизвольно сжал руку Мариуса, удивляясь тому, какая радость вдруг нахлынула на сердце…  
– Благодарю, Stregoni Benefici, – тихо произнес Мариус. – Обещаю, я не подведу ни тебя, ни Андрея.  
– Второе куда важнее, – улыбнулся Кирилл. – Что до меня, то… я тебе верю, – он перевел взгляд на Андрея. – Полагаю, сейчас вам нужно остаться наедине…  
– Но… – Эмма взглянула на мужа чуть ли не с тревогой.  
– Не переживай, дорогая. Все хорошо. Оставим их. Может, это все же судьба.  
Семья переглянулась, но возражать никто не стал.  
Через минуту Андрей и Мариус остались в комнате одни. Андрей знал, что Кирилл сделал это не напрасно, но… что сейчас нужно сказать Мариусу?  
– Мой ангел… – послышался тихий голос. И что-то в нем заставило Андрея спросить:  
– Ты рад?  
– Я рад, что сумел… угодить тебе. Верь, я никогда не поступил бы против твоего желания.  
– Ты, я смотрю, много знаешь о моих желаниях, – чуть усмехнулся Андрей. – Не скажешь ли, чего я желаю теперь?  
– Я знаю… Но пока не решаюсь говорить.  
– Отчего же?  
– Боюсь поверить в то, что читаю в твоих глазах. В то, что… нужен тебе.  
– Я понял только одно: я не могу без тебя. Я не понимал этого до тех пор, пока все это не случилось… Но теперь… Нет, никто не сможет занять твое место! И то, что я чувствовал, пока ты занимал его… был рядом со мной… Это было не равнодушие, о нет, теперь я это понял!  
– Что же это было? – спросил Мариус совсем тихо.  
– Умиротворение от того, что ты здесь, ты рядом, и ни о чем не надо беспокоиться… И, может быть, мне нужно было потерять тебя, чтобы осознать это… – Андрей вдруг усмехнулся. – Я как ребенок, правда? Мог мучить и бросать на пол любимую игрушку, но когда ее отняли у меня – расплакался и потребовал обратно!  
– Не говори так, – покачал головой Мариус. – Ты не мучил меня. Никогда. Но если ты пожелаешь – я буду кем угодно. Даже игрушкой в твоих руках, мой ангел…  
– Я сам хочу быть в твоих руках, – прошептал Андрей. – Обними меня.  
До чего же упоительно было – вновь чувствовать себя хрупкой драгоценностью в объятиях его прохладных рук… Но сейчас хотелось дать что-то в ответ на это восхитительное чувство. Хотя бы тоже обнять. И Андрей несмело обвил руками его шею. И это оказалось приятно и правильно.  
– Мio amato… Мой возлюбленный! Ты в моих объятиях… Я просто боюсь поверить сам себе! – жарко шептал Мариус.  
– Да и я тоже, если честно… Но… я рад, что все случилось именно так. Что мы будем вместе.  
– Да, мы будем вместе… И я сделаю то, о чем всегда мечтал… Я покажу тебе Венецию, мой ангел. И мой новый дом… В нем ты ощутишь дух прежнего времени, дорогого моему сердцу. Вся былая венецианская красота и роскошь… Они тебя достойны.  
– Так легенда продолжается? – улыбнулся Андрей.  
– Я прилагаю к этому все усилия.  
Андрей ощутил легкое прикосновение губ к своим волосам. Почти благоговейное.  
– Что ж… – прошептал он. – Тогда продолжим ее вместе, Мариус. Но уже не для летописей. Только для нас.  
– Для нас, – тихо отозвался Мариус Римский.  
Записано: май, июнь 2013  
Окончательная вычитка: май 2014


End file.
